Timeline of the Friday the 13th series
The following is a possible timeline for the Friday the 13th series. No timeline for the series will ever be perfect, as there are many contradictions present in the films and the spin-off media. References are made to calendar dates when relevant. Although Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter makes it seem as the original ''Friday the 13th'' was set on Friday, June 13, 1979 (June 13, 1979 was a Wednesday), the original film was most likely set on Friday, July 13, 1979. The following films in the series definitely take place on a Friday the 13th: ''Friday the 13th'', Jason Lives, The New Blood, and the 2009 film. 30s 1930 Unknown date: Pamela Sue Voorhees is born. 1935 Unknown date: The Christy family establish Camp Crystal Lake. 40s 1941 September: Freddy Krueger is born. 1946 Thursday, June 13: Jason Voorhees is born to Pamela and Elias Voorhees, Elias either gets killed by his wife (if he's abusive to his family as in the comics) or abandons his wife and son (if he's not abusive to his family as in the comics). Pamela raises her son apart from other children in the Voorhees House. 50s 1957 Summer: Pamela receives the job of cook at Camp Crystal Lake. Friday, September 13: While there, eleven-year-old Jason accidentally drowns in the lake after being bullied by most of the other campers. While this was happening, none of the counselors were paying any attention, instead having sex and talking, not paying attention to Jason being bullied or drowning. Afterwards, no body is found, and it is assumed that Jason had drowned. 1958 Friday, June 13: Pamela, driven mad with grief over her son's death, kills two counselors at Camp Crystal Lake. The killer is never apprehended and the camp is soon shut down. Several attempts are made to reopen Camp Crystal Lake in the years that follow, but are soon halted by mysterious fires. 1959 Alice Hardy is born somewhere in California to Mr. Hardy and Mrs. Hardy. 60s 1960 -1961 Diana Voorhees is born to Elias Voorhees and a woman who is not Pamela. 1962 An attempt to reopen Camp Crystal Lake is halted by a case of poisoned water. The camp comes to be regarded by locals as having a death curse and is nicknamed "Camp Blood". 1965 Chris Higgins is born. 1968 Trish Jarvis is born. 70s 1972 Tommy Jarvis is born. 1979 ;Friday the 13th Steve Christy, determined to reopen Camp Crystal Lake, begins to spend $25,000 to renovate the abandoned camp. Friday, June 13: Pamela Voorhees goes on a killing spree at Camp Crystal Lake, trying to stop the camp from being reopened. She kills Steve Christy and six of his newly hired counselors. Finally, the mad woman is decapitated with a machete by the only surviving counselor Alice Hardy. Jason Voorhees, having either returned from the dead or never actually drowned, witnesses his mother's death and takes her head and several articles of her clothing, as well as the machete that killed her. Possibly not in the original continuity: After Pamela's death, Jason also retrieves her locket, containing a picture of himself and his mother. Saturday, June 14: Alice is found in a canoe floating on the lake, claiming that she was attacked by eleven-year-old Jason Voorhees. (According to the officer who questions Alice in the hospital, she is pulled from the lake by two officers, thought to be dead.) Sometime after Pamela's killing spree, Camp Crystal Lake is condemned, fenced off and forbidden by law for anyone to enter. August: Alice is released from the sanitarium. Against her parents' wishes, Alice returns to the town of Crystal Lake to conquer her fears surrounding the events that transpired two months previously. One night, Jason Voorhees enters the apartment where she is staying and murders her. He takes her body to his shack in the woods near Camp Crystal Lake. Note: The dates in the movie are from the year 1980 when the movie was released, not 1979 when the movie takes place. June 13, 1979 was a Wednesday and June 14, 1979 was a Thursday. In 1979, the months with the 13th on a Friday were April and July. The two most likely explanations are that either the original film actually takes place in April or July instead of June, or the franchise takes place in a universe where the calendar is slightly different from ours. However, since the dates in most of the other films match our calendar, it is more likely that the events of the first film take place in July (it wouldn’t be April because the school year hadn‘t ended yet so summer camp wouldn’t have started yet). 80s 1980 Tina Shepard is born. Friday, June 13 (Reboot only): In the 2009 reboot's timeline, Pamela Voorhees' rampage at Camp Crystal Lake takes place on this date, rather than the year before. Unlike 13 June 1979, this date was actually a Friday. It is unclear if this change is a retcon, like the first film and its not the actual date (the first film was listed as present, though it didn't take place in 1980), or if it unique to the reboot timeline. 1982 Summer: While staying at her family's summer home Higgins Haven, seventeen-year-old Chris Higgins gets in a fight with her parents and runs into the woods. There, she is attacked by Jason Voorhees. Chris passes out and awakens back at home. Her parents refuse to speak of the incident. 1984 ;Friday the 13th Part 2 Thursday, July 12: Paul Holt's counselor training program at Packanack Lodge is opened. Jason Voorhees (wearing a burlap sack to cover his face) kills local doomsayer Ralph. Friday, July 13: Enraged that the Crystal Lake area is being intruded upon, Jason kills six of the counselors in training, a local police officer, and the dog of one of the counselors. Eventually, Jason is faced by Ginny Field and Paul Holt. Ginny discovers Jason's shack and manages to slice his left shoulder open with the same machete that killed Pamela Voorhees and stops Paul from being attacked by Jason. Ginny and Paul arrive at one of the cabins to rest, thinking they have killed Jason. Ginny falls asleep and has a nightmare that Jason attacks her once more. Saturday, July 14: The police arrive at Packanack Lodge. Ginny is rescued, but Paul's fate isn't quite exactly known. However, it's most likely he was brought into another ambulance heading towards the same hospital the bodies and Ginny were heading to. Presumably around this time, Rob Dier learns of his sister Sandra's death at the hands of Jason and vows to avenge her. ;Friday the 13th Part III That night, Jason gets a new set of clothes from the laundry line of Harold Hockett, and then proceeds to murder Harold and his wife. Jason spends the night at Higgins Haven. Sunday, July 15: Nineteen-year-old Chris Higgins and five of her friends go on a weekend trip to Higgins Haven, picking up Shelly Finkelstein's blind date Vera Sanchez on the way. Upon their arrival, Jason kills the vacationers one by one, as well as Chris' boyfriend Rick and the three members of a motorcycle gang. During the massacre, Jason obtains a hockey mask from Shelly, which he uses to replace the sack as a mask. After a lengthy confrontation with Chris, who recognizes Jason as the person who terrorized her in the woods two years previously, the girl axes the madman in the face, seemingly killing him. Monday, July 16: The police find Chris in an unbalanced state, hysterically talking of a "lady in the lake", Pamela Voorhees, having attacked her. ;Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter That night, the bodies of Jason and the ten victims at Higgins Haven are transported to Wessex County Morgue. There, Jason revives and kills a coroner and a nurse and hides their bodies before making his escape. Tuesday, July 17: A group of six vacationing teenagers arrive at the cottage next door to that of the Jarvis family, where Mrs. Jarvis and her children Trish and twelve-year-old Tommy are currently residing. Jason kills a stranded hitchhiker on his way back to Crystal Lake. Wednesday, July 18: Rob Dier arrives at Crystal Lake, determined to hunt down Jason. The murderer kills the vacationing teenagers as well as Mrs. Jarvis, Rob and a set of teenaged twins. Trish and Tommy fight for their lives until Tommy impales Jason's head on his own machete. Seeing that Jason is still demonstrating signs of life, Tommy stabs the killer over and over again, screaming "Die!" endlessly. Jason Voorhees, finally dead, is buried in the Eternal Peace Cemetery, although officials of nearby towns are led to believe that his body was cremated. Tommy, heavily traumatized by his experience, spends the next 4-5 years being transferred from one mental institution to the next. Note: The dates in films 2-4 are correct and match our calendar, probably disproving my theory about the alternate universe. 1985-1988 Wanting to distance itself from the Voorhees murders, officials change the name of the town and lake from Crystal Lake to Forest Green. 1989 ;Friday the 13th: A New Beginning October: The seventeen-year-old Tommy Jarvis, no longer a legal ward of the state, is sent from the Unger Institute of Mental Health to Pinehurst Halfway House. That day, Victor J. Faden axes fellow patient Joey to death. Paramedic Roy Burns, Joey's father, is horrified at the sight of Joey's body and swears revenge on the residents of the halfway house. That night, Roy disguises himself as Jason Voorhees and kills two greasers. The following night, Roy kills an ambulance driver and his girlfriend. Friday, October 13: Roy goes on a full-out killing spree against the residents of Pinehurst Halfway House and the surrounding locals. His victims include the head doctor, the cook, five of Pinehurst's teenage patients, neighbors Ethel and Junior Hubbard, a drifter, the cook's elder grandson and his girlfriend and his own partner. Roy's rampage is finally halted by Pam Roberts, Reggie and Tommy. Roy is impaled on a set of tractor harrows in the halfway house barn. Even further unsettled, Tommy attacks Pam, but is subdued. Note: October 13, 1989 was a Thursday. The only Friday the 13th in 1989 was in May. (This is untrue. October 13, 1989 was a Friday. The 13th was on a Friday in May 1988.) 90s 1990 ;Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Thursday, July 12: Tommy Jarvis and his friend Allen Hawes go to the Eternal Peace Cemetery to dig up and destroy Jason Voorhees' body. Upon seeing Jason's body Tommy has an audio flashback and repeatedly stabs Jason's corpse. However, things go awry when a lightning bolt strikes the fence post and reanimates Jason, increasing his strength and essentially making him indestructible. Jason kills Hawes and, wearing a new hockey mask constructed by Tommy, sets out for Camp Crystal Lake, now reopened as Camp Forest Green. Tommy makes it to the police station and is locked up by Sheriff Michael Garris who deems the boy crazy. On route to the camp, Jason kills the head counselors. Friday,' July 13:' Jason goes on a killing spree at Camp Forest Green, claiming the lives of five executives playing a paintball game, the cemetery caretaker, a young couple three of the remaining camp counselors, a teenage girl, Sheriff Garris and two of his police officers. Tommy and Megan Garris eventually manage to chain Jason to a large rock at the bottom of Lake Forest Green. October 13, While staying with her parents at Crystal Lake Ten-year-old Tina Shepard's telekinetic powers manifest for the first time, while also causing the death of her father John Shepard, afterwards Tina spends the next few years being treated at a mental hospital. Sometime after the Forest Green murders, officials decide to change the area name back to Crystal Lake. "Camp Crystal Lake" signs are restored. 1993 Summer: Thirteen-year-old Rennie Wickham visits Crystal Lake and nearly drowns when she is pushed into the Lake by her uncle, who was trying to teach her how to swim, while under water she is attacked by Jason, and due to her empathetic abilities sees him as a child, after barely escaping Jason's grasp, she is left haunted by her encounter with him, becoming aqua-phobic. 1997 ;Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Friday, June 13th: Tina Shepard, now seventeen, returns to Crystal Lake with her mother Amanda and her therapist, Doctor Crews. Tina becomes acquainted with the teenagers staying at the house next door, preparing a surprise birthday party for Michael, one of their friends. That night, Tina tries to resurrect her father John with her powers but instead frees the dormant Jason Voorhees. Tina passes out and is spared by Jason, but he does kill Michael, his girlfriend and a camping couple. The next day Jason kills nine of the teenagers staying at the party cottage as well as Amanda and Doctor Crews. A distraught Tina uses her telekinesis to fight Jason, destroying the two houses while doing so. Finally, Tina reanimates her father's corpse to chain Jason back up at the bottom of the lake and collapses the dock on top of him. The following day The police rescue Tina and Nick, Michael's cousin. Jason's orginal hockey mask is found, having been broken in half during his fight with Tina. 1998 ;Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan May: The night before the senior class of Lakeview High School is scheduled to depart for New York City, two of the students, Jim Miller and Suzi Donaldson arrive at Crystal Lake. The anchor of their boat catches on an underwater power line and electrifies Jason Voorhees back to life. He kills the two students and sails the boat to the harbor. The next day, Jason reaches the cruise ship SS Lazarus just before it departs for New York. One of the passengers, eighteen year-old Rennie Wickham, is plagued by visions of a child Jason. The undead madman kills six of the students and three of the crew. A crew member is killed as well. Rennie, her classmates Sean Robertson, Julius Gaw, her teacher Colleen Van Deusen, her uncle Charles McCulloch, and her dog Toby manage to flee the ship on the lifeboat, but the rest of the students drown as the ship sinks. Jason swims after the survivors in secret. That night, Rennie and company end up in New York. Jason pursues them and kills Julius, McCulloch and five New York City residents. Colleen is also killed in a car accident. Rennie and Sean are chased into the sewers and barely escape while Jason is washed away by a flood of toxic waste (although Rennie hallucinates that he changes into a normal child). As a new day dawns, Rennie, Sean and Toby go to explore New York. After the Manhattan murders, the FBI realizes Jason Voorhees is a real threat and begins to track him down. They eventually locate him back at Crystal Lake. 2000s 2003 ;Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Thursday, June 12: FBI Agent Elizabeth Marcus lures Jason Voorhees to a trap in which he is shot repeatedly and blown to pieces. Prior to the movies events, Stephanie Kimble is born to Jessica Kimble and Steven Freeman. Bounty hunter Creighton Duke makes an appearance on American Case File concerning the death of Jason Voorhees. But after being brought to the Youngstown Federal Morgue, Jason's spirit possesses Phil and makes him eat his heart. Phil/Jason kills assistant coroner Eric Pope and two FBI agents before leaving for Crystal Lake in search for a Voorhees family member through whom he can be reborn by transferring his heart. Phil/Jason makes his way back to Crystal Lake. After his escape from the morgue, Phil/Jason kills three young adults fooling around at Camp Crystal Lake. He then kidnaps and possesses Josh after killing his girlfriend. Josh/Jason goes to the apartment of his half-sister Diana Voorhees Kimble and kills her, but is prevented from possessing her body and being reborn by Steven Freeman. Jason transfers his soul from Josh to news reporter Robert Campbell. Friday, June 13: Robert/Jason goes after Jessica Kimble and her infant daughter Stephanie, still trying to be reborn. Along the way, Robert/Jason kills three police officers, the family owning the local diner, and a waitress. A diner patron was also killed. Jason's soul is then transferred to Randy Parker who gets his throat cut open by Steven. Jason's heart crawls into Diana's dead body and he is finally reborn. After killing Creighton Duke, Jason is stabbed in the heart with a mystical dagger by Jessica and sent to Hell, His hockey mask still remained, but Freddy Krueger reached out of the ground and pulled his mask into Hell. ;[[Freddy vs. Jason|'Freddy vs. Jason']] Fall: Freddy Krueger resurrects Jason Voorhees and sends him to Springwood to kill some of the town's teenagers and generate enough fear to allow Freddy to return. Sunday, September 14: The night Jason arrives in Springwood, he kills two boys and one of their fathers. Freddy now has enough power to return, due to the fear caused by the three deaths. Meanwhile, Will and Mark have escaped from Westin Hills. Will's girlfriend Lori Campbell and her friends begin to understand what is going on, and their new found knowledge of Krueger makes them vulnerable. At a rave that night, Freddy enters the dreams of Lori's friend Gibb, but is enraged when Jason "steals" his victim, killing Gibb and another raver in the real world before Freddy can kill her in her dream. Jason then goes on a rampage, killing at least eight more ravers. The survivors of the rave include Lori, Will, Kia Waterson, Charlie Linderman and Bill Freeburg. Later, Freddy kills Mark when he falls asleep at his old house. The rave's survivors and Scott Stubbs decide to go to Westin Hills and get some Hipnocil dream suppressant to be safe from Freddy. Jason follows them there and kills Stubbs, Freeburg and a security guard before Freddy brings him into the dream world,where he figures out he's been fooled. Lori, Will, Kia and Linderman begin to transport Jason's comatose body to Crystal Lake, as Freddy discovers Jason's deep-seated fear of water (which is not usually present in the real world). Lori falls asleep and enters Jason's dream, which involves his childhood drowning. Lori manages to wake Jason up and drag Freddy into the real world. After killing Linderman and Kia, Jason turns his attentions to Freddy and an epic battle begins. The fight concludes with Jason's battered body falling into Crystal Lake and Lori decapitating Freddy with Jason's machete. Jason emerges from the lake, clutching Freddy's still animate head. 2008 Jason Voorhees is captured by the Camp Crystal Lake Research Facility and convicted of at least two hundred murders. When all attempts to execute him fail, he is left sedated, placed under heavy guard and left shackled in the facility while researchers try to think of what to do with him. This could've also happened in 2009, but to keep things simple with the reboot listed, this event is labeled as 2008. 2009 (Reboot only) The following sequence of events is perhaps not in the main continuity of the original eleven Friday the 13th films. ;Friday the 13th May 2: A group of young adults--Whitney Miller, Mike, Wade, Amanda, and Richie--enter the Crystal Lake region looking for a marijuana site in the woods. Jason , wearing a cloth bag over his head, attacks the intruders and kills all of them except Whitney, whom he drags into his underground tunnels running beneath the campgrounds and Voorhees house. Shortly afterwards, Whitney's mother dies and her brother Clay begins to look for her. Friday, June 13: Clay Miller arrives in Crystal Lake looking for Whitney. Meanwhile, another group of teens--Jenna, Trent Sutton, Chewie, Lawrence, Chelsea, Nolan, and Bree--arrive at Trent's family cabin on the lake shore. Jason kills a local and dons the latter's hockey mask. He then murders most of the partying teens and a police officer as Clay and Jenna hunt for Whitney. Whitney is rescued, and Jenna is also killed as the Miller siblings flee from Jason. Whitney succeeds in stabbing Jason in the chest with his machete. Saturday, June 14: Jason rises from the lake to attack Whitney. Note: These dates to not match the real calendar. June 13, 2009 was a Saturday and June 14, 2009 was a Sunday. There are three possibilities. 1. The film actually takes place in 2008, a year which had June 13 on a Friday. 2. The “June” part of the film actually takes place in February, March, or November of 2009, all of which had the 13th on a Friday, and the “May” part of the film actually takes place one month earlier in January, February, or October. 3. The film (and possibly the entire franchise) takes place in a universe where the calendar is slightly different from ours. It’s most likely that the film takes place either in 2008 or in Jan-Feb, Feb-March, or Oct-Nov of 2008, since every film except for the original and the reboot have dates that match our calendar. Reboot timeline events end here. 2010s 2010 Jason X Friday, August 13: It is decided that Jason Voorhees should be cryogenically frozen and moved to another facility for further examination. Due to a guard throwing a blanket over him, Jason's IV is knocked loose, allowing him to escape and kill Doctor Wimmer (who had decided to supersede freezing Jason and transport him "soft") and the five soldiers meant to move him. While chasing head researcher Rowan LaFontaine through the facility, Jason is knocked into the cryogenic chamber by the scientist, who is also frozen when Jason punctures the unit's door and stabs her, causing the facility to lock down. 2020s 2024 The sport of hockey is outlawed. 2450s 2455 Friday, August 13: A class from Earth II, headed by Braithwaite Lowe, go on a field trip to the original Earth, which had become uninhabitable centuries prior. Discovering the remains of the Camp Crystal Lake Research Facility, the students find Jason Voorhees and Rowan LaFontaine and bring them aboard their ship The Grendal, where Rowan is revived, while Jason awakens on his own. Killing several students, crewmembers and hired security, Jason is briefly killed by android Kay-Em 14, but is resurrected by The Grendel's malfunctioning nanobots, which also give him a metallic exoskeleton and upgraded abilities. As The Grendel begins falling apart (due to accidentally crashing into the Solaris space station) Rowan, Tsunaron and Kay-Em reach a rescue vessel, the Tiamat, while Sergeant Brodski stays behind, sacrificing himself to stop Uber Jason from attacking the Tiamat. A power armor-wearing Brodski tackles Uber Jason outside the Tiamat, sending the two of them hurtling through Earth II's atmosphere. Uber Jason's charred mask lands in a lake. Category:Content